Secrets of the Medallion
by UnchartedFreaks
Summary: When twenty year olds Nathan and Natalie Drake 'recover' a medallion for their latest client, they think the job is completed simply enough. The soon realize that the medallion holds many secrets and some secrets should remained buried...


Rain. It's kinda peaceful if you think about it. You could just stay snuggled up in your nice warm bed and just relax. Or in my case, hear it pounding on metal as I run from the men who've been hired to kill myself and my brother along with serving our heads on a silver platter.

"Nate, this is insane!" I scolded as he chuckled before we hid behind a cold, steel wall.

"Working so far,right?" he asked as I rolled my eyes.

"If you consider being hunted through a ship out on the Atlantic Ocean with a priceless artifact we are stealing from a corrupt General from the Spanish Army? Yeah, this worked out nicely!" I snapped at him.

"He's not a General anymore, remember? He was discharged without merit because-" Nate said as I gave him a glare.

"Tell all of that to his army, Nate!" I spat as we heard footsteps and went silent.

"Search every inch of this ship! I want those two crooks found and my artifact where it rightfully belongs!" a man, Leonardo Gomez, shouted as his men spread out.

We hid in the darkness of the wall as they passed us by.

I mentally praised the black clothing we wore along with the black toboggans that adorned on the tops of our heads.

We quietly entered a hallway as I noticed we were on the bottom level.

"Crap...we gotta go all the way to the deck." I said quietly as we hid behind a couple of crates while two soldiers passed.

"You think we'll catch the little thieves?" one asked as Nate made a shushing motion at me.

"I hope so. Else, we might be the next ones up on execution line." the second one replied as we remained undetected.

I took the necklace out of my pocket and started examining it.

"Why are you so important to him?" I whispered to it as the gold shined in the dim lighting of the hall.

It was gold, that was for sure. It also had white gems around the outside while a skull in the middle of the necklace stared back at me with its ruby eyes.

I shook my head as I placed it back into my pocket and we started down the hall again, trying to find the stairs.

"There they are!" two men shouted as we pulled the pistols from our holsters and opened fire.

We took cover behind a wall and shot the two men dead.

"That was close." I said as Nate nodded.

"Yeah. Not like it could get any worse." he said as an alarm suddenly went off.

"Shots fired in bottom level! I repeat, shots fired in bottom level!" a Spanish accent said through the intercoms.

I gave Nate a look as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't even start." he warned, pointing a finger at me.

"I didn't say anything." I said as we hurried up the stairs.

"You had that look." he replied as we reached the next level only to have a grenade thrown in our direction.

"Oh, crap!" we said as we ran out of dodge.

"You got lucky, pendejos!" a voice yelled out as I peeked out of the corner and fired the gun, the bullet landing in his head.

"We got company!" Nate said as more came from every open hallway.

We started our firefight and I soon ran out of ammo.

"I'm out!" I called out to Nate as I kicked one of the men in the privates before slamming my knee up into his face, knocking him to the ground..

He was out cold.

"Me too! Just fight it out!" Nate yelled to me as I punched another guy.

"I'm trying!" I argued as someone grabbed my arms from behind and I couldn't break free.

One ran at me as I pushed my feet up and slammed them into the guy's stomach, pushing him back. I headbutted the guy who had me before turning around and slamming his head into a crate. I turned around again only to get punched in the side of the face and I hit the ground, holding my jaw.

"Natalie!" Nate shouted as I heard a gun go off and the man fell to the ground, dead.

"You okay?" he asked as he helped me up before handing me a pistol.

"I'm fine. Let's just get out of here before General Loco finds us." I stated as we found the stairs to the upper level of the ship.

"Sully, come in. Sully, come in." I said over my radio.

"Whatcha need, kid?" Sully asked as I looked at the clock on the ship's wall.

"Can you be at our location in about ten minutes?" I asked as the radio was silent for a moment.

"You got it, kid." Sully's voice replied as we nodded even though he couldn't see it.

"Thanks." I said as Nate looked at me.

"We better hurry if we wanna reach the deck in that time limit." Nate said as I loaded my pistol.

"Let's go." I told him as we started making our way through the rocking ship, seeing the pouring rain out through the small windows.

"Great." we mumbled as it had actually gotten worse than it was since we first sneaked onto the ship by hiding in the cargo hold.

We fought our way through the soldiers and managed to reach the deck. The wind was blowing wildly as the rain soaked our clothes while darkness surrounded us.

"Don't make any sudden moves, Americans!" a voice shouted as we turned around.

"Ah, General Gomez!" Nate said as we raised our hands in mock surrender.

"You stowaway on my ship, kill all of my men, and steal my precious medallion." he hissed as we gave a nervous chuckle.

"Actually, our client says otherwise. You see-" I said as he aimed the gun at me.

"I do not have time for your smart remarks or games!" he shouted as I spotted some propane tanks behind him.

"Really? You don't seem that busy." Nate said as Gomez then aimed his gun at Nate.

"I said enough!" he ordered as I quickly pulled out my pistol and fired at the propane tanks, causing an explosion.

We were all sent flying back as Nate and I scrambled to our feet.

"Americans!" Gomez yelled in anger as another explosion occurred.

"Crap!" we said as the ship was now burning.

"We have to jump!" I said to Nate as he looked at me.

"You were calling me crazy?!" he shouted as I scoffed.

"Do you want to burn to death or be blown to pieces?!" I shouted at him.

"Do you want to freeze?!" he replied as I shrugged.

"Guess so!" I yelled as I ran for the railing before jumping over.

"Natalie!" Nate yelled as he jumped after me.

We hit the water and went under as my body was already becoming cooler.

We swam as fast as we could go while trying to get distance from the burning ship.

It suddenly exploded as we watched it start to sink.

I soon heard something in the sky and grinned.

"Sully!" we said as his sea-plane landed.

We swam over to it as the door opened.

"Twenty years old and still blowing up things!" Sully laughed as we playfully scoffed.

"Yeah, that's what we do." I mocked as Sully helped us inside.

"Jesus, you're freezing." he said as he put a couple of blankets around us.

"Well?" he asked as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the necklace.

"Atta kids." he said happily as he went back to the pilot's seat and the plane soon took off.

What I failed to realize, this wasn't the end. No...

This was the beginning.


End file.
